


Freedom

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe Rewrite [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Dark Fandom Challenge, Angry Poe Dameron, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Character Bashing, Heavy Angst, In a way, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Leia Organa bashing, Luke Skywalker bashing, Multi, Not Luke friendly, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sort Of, a lot of anger, also in a way, promise Of character development for Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe doesn’t have to keep secrets anymore.





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I know *technically* Luke didn’t try to kill Ben; he just thought of killing him. Poe doesn’t know that. For the prompt “betrayal”.

He tries to stay stoic when he says that it’s Kylo Ren, despite the deep-seated revulsion that the name gives him. But in the end, he can feel his attempts at being stoic trembling on a very thin thread. Because this is someone that he once loved, still loves —  
It can’t be. And yet here it is. In hindsight, Poe thinks, he should have known. The crossguard lightsaber should have been a major tip-off.

  
He keeps it all inside. But his mind is already racing with thoughts. Luke made him. He good as made Kylo Ren. The man out there fighting for their lives created Kylo Ren, through his own arrogance, his own cruelty, his own everything…

  
He makes his way through the caves. Escapes them just in time. It’s in the privacy of the Falcon that he allows himself to break down, because stars willing, he needs it.

  
Footsteps. It’s Leia. Poe looks up at her. “Did you know?“

  
“About what?”

  
“Your brother created Kylo Ren.”

  
Leia actually stares at him, clearly in shock. Her eyes are wide. “Poe…”

  
“Yeah. You know why I didn’t tell anyone about it?” Poe said. “Because Ben said that I couldn’t. Because Ben didn’t want Luke to come after him and try to kill him again, and he would have. Luke definitely was scared enough of him.”

  
Leia looked flabbergasted — like just for once, she didn’t know how to react. Poe continued. “It’s his fault. All of it — it’s his fault. The blood of all these people is on his hands. Just…and you said he was beyond redemption. How could you?”

  
“You didn’t see what he’d done — ’’

  
“But he hadn’t even done anything when Luke tried to kill him.” Poe sighed. “I don’t know who I’m angrier at, Ben, Luke, or you.”

  
Leia took a deep breath. Then, “Poe…I really did have no idea that Luke did those things. If I’d known…”

  
She takes a deep breath. “I need a moment, Poe. This is…huge news.”

  
Poe already can’t blame her. He feels like he’s unleashed some sort of bomb just by finally telling. The secret’s out. It’s not a secret anymore.

  
In a way, though, Poe Dameron is free.


End file.
